El final
by Albert y Candy Ardlay
Summary: El final de los protagonistas de la novela Candy. El Príncipe en la Colina. Escrito por Lilo Aguilar. Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.


**El final de los protagonistas de la novela Candy. El Príncipe en la Colina. Escrito por** Lilo Aguilar.

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

Después de que, Candy se quedó en el Hogar de Pony, al poco tiempo Albert fue presentado ante el mundo como cabeza de los Ardlay, donde se descubrió la verdadera identidad del rubio, ojos azules. Evento en el cual le dio su lugar a su princesa ante toda su familia. Neal y Elisa quedaron atónitos con lo que acababa de suceder.

Albert habló con su tía abuela Elroy para que Candy no se casara con Neal, como había acordado ella con la señora Legan.

─Tía Elroy, Candy se casará cuando ella decida, con quien ella quiera ─Elroy no pudo contradecir las palabras de su sobrino, lo obedeció.

El tiempo pasó. Albert se puso al frente de los negocios de la familia. A menudo intercambiaba cartas con Candy, contándole lo que sucedía, lo que hacía.

Entre tanto, Candy seguía en el Hogar de Pony cuidando a los niños con la señorita Pony y la Hermana María. Candy les daba amor y recibía todo el amor de los niños, quienes la amaban. Ella se convirtió en una maestra para ellos, pues les enseñaba a leer y escribir.

Annie y Archie la visitaban, les gustaba pasar tiempo con los niños y con su amiga.

Candy al enterarse de que su querido amigo ex amnésico, en realidad es su eterno Príncipe de la Colina, inició un intercambio de correspondencia con él. Poco a poco se incrementó su simpatía hacia a él.

Era muy feliz, pero dentro de su ser sabía que no sólo era eso; sí no que en realidad ella se había enamorado total y ciegamente de Albert al igual que él de ella.

Un día su amado Bert llegó de sorpresa al hogar de Pony, al verse, se abrazaron, sin necesidad de decirse nada, pues los dos sentían lo mismo.

Con el pasar de los días y las semanas su amado Príncipe de la Colina le propuso matrimonio, Candy aceptó encantada, tenían un largo tiempo conociéndose, de saber todo del uno del otro. Enterarse de que se amaban, era inevitable.

Candy era tan feliz, hicieron una ceremonia íntima, pero bonita en la casa de Lakewood, donde bailó su vals con Anthony por primera vez, el lugar donde ella había sido tan feliz, donde ahora ella se realizaba como mujer, transformándose en una gran dama y la esposa más feliz del mundo. Fue una noche mágica con amigos y familiares. La señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban ahí, incluso los niños del hogar, Annie, Archie, Paty, la abuela y los demás conocidos, amigos de ambos.

Por otra parte, su amigo Terry se casó con Susana, con él nunca más tuvieron contacto. Sabían de él y su esposa, gracias a los periódicos. Candy todo el tiempo rezaba, porque Terry también fuera feliz junto a Susana. Albert deseaba lo mismo.

El tiempo pasó y, la feliz pareja tuvo su primer bebé, un niño rubio, hermoso con los ojos verdes esmeralda como Candy, de un gran parecido a Anthony ─recordemos que Albert era tío de Anthony por lo que tenían mucho parecido; así que Albert sabía lo que Anthony había significado para Candy─.

La pareja decidió bautizar a su hijo con el nombre de Anthony, en memoria de él. Tres años más tarde tuvieron otro bebé, una hermosa niña rubia a la que llamaron Rachel. Albert se la pasaba viajando, hacía lo posible por estar en casa con su familia.

Un radiante día de verano hicieron un picnic con Archie, Annie y sus hijitos en un hermoso parque. Llevaron comida y mantas para acostarse en el pasto. Disfrutaron del bello día.

El pequeño Anthony jugaba con los hijitos de Annie, su pelota se fue rodando. El niño fue detrás de la pelota, encontrándose a su paso a un señor acostado con una manta en los ojos y una hermosa muchacha sentada en una silla. La pelota llegó a un lado de este hombre, quien se destapó los ojos, miró al niño rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda, quien le dijo──: Señor me devuelve mi pelota─. Ese hombre amable que se la regresó, era nada más y nada menos que Terry Granchester, quien estaba junto a su esposa Susana Marlow. Ellos también disfrutaban del día junto a la madre de Susana y una mucama. Todos vieron al niño, cayéndoles en gracia.

Sin embargo, Terry conocía esos ojos, le preguntó─: ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?

Él contestó─: Me llamó Anthony ─A lo lejos escuchó que llamaban al niño, reconoció aquella voz, era de Candy que, llamaba a su pequeño hijo, mientras Albert estaba en el verde pasto jugando con su pequeña hija. Terry se levantó y le dijo al niño─: te acompañó.

Se fue en busca de la mamá del pequeño, desde lejos vio a Candy, bien vestida, se veía más hermosa que nunca, era toda una dama. Ella miraba en sentido contrario a ellos. Terry se escondió detrás de unos árboles y el pequeño Anthony corrió hacia su mamá, al llegar a ella, dijo─: mamá acá estoy.

Ella volteó, preguntándole─: ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El niño, respondió─: Mamá fui por mi pelota.

─No te alejes, espantaste a mamá ─le dijo con ternura Candy a su pequeño hijo. Albert la secundó.

─Pequeño Anthony, no espantes a tu mamá. No te vayas lejos, debes quedarte con nosotros ─le aconsejó su papá.

Terry observaba la escena.

─Mamá, papá, un señor amable me trajo.

─Así, ¿en dónde está? ─preguntó Bert.

─No sé ─contestó el pequeño.

Terry se mantuvo escondido. Observó un tiempo y pensó: "Qué bueno que lograste ser feliz Candy. Si tan solo nunca hubiera pasado tantos impedimentos; tal vez tú y yo hubiéramos sido felices, pero veo que eres feliz y yo también soy feliz. Seré también feliz por ti amigo Albert. Cuida mucho a Candy, sean felices".

Se alejó volviendo con Susana, quien le preguntó─: ¿Qué pasó Terry?

─Nada Susy ─Decidieron irse del parque.

Candy y Albert junto a su familia siguieron disfrutando del día hasta el atardecer, de ahí subieron a sus carruajes muy felices, dirigiéndose a sus casas. Los niños dormían. Albert abrazó a Candy, preguntándole─: ¿Eres feliz Candy?

─Soy inmensamente feliz. Al fin tengo la familia que tanto deseé, contigo y al lado de nuestros pequeños hijos.

Él la abrazó dándole un beso apasionado. Ahí se alejó el carruaje rumbo a su hogar.


End file.
